The REAL Me
by Slytherin-Princess86
Summary: This is the true story of Hermione! 1st Person POV! Not good at summeries! First FanFic! Please read and reveiew!
1. Just Call Me Hermione

**The REAL Me!**

Disclaimer: I don't own nothing related to J.K. Rowling except my own copies of the books and movies!!!LOL!!!

This is my first fanfic!!! Let me know if you like it!!! R&R please!!!

Ch. 1 _Just Call Me Hermione_

Hello, you might know me as Hermione Granger, but the truth is that is not my name. My first name is Hermione, don't get me wrong, but I really don't have a last name. I guess you could say, that I have too many to choose from. Not many know my real name and those who do, want to keep it a secret just as much as me. Well, I think it is time for the world to know the real me.

December of 1979, is when my story begins. Lord Voldemort had been in power for a few years already. His army was getting larger. Almost daily he would gain a new follower, whether they came willingly or they were forced. Among the many forced followers, there was a young newlywed couple. A young man with long, black, greasy hair, dark eyes, a huge, crooked nose and a pair of very thin lips that would often be found holding a smile, that is until Voldemort, and a young women with long, wavy, brown hair, chocolate colored eyes and a nose and mouth perfectly sized to fit such an angelic face.

The two newlyweds had met in the library at Hogworts. She was in the back corner reading her favorite book, _Hogwarts, A History,_ when the young man came in looking very distraught. Something had convinced her to talk to this stranger and comfort him. The two hit it off right away. At first they were just friends. They made a promise to see each other at least once a week to just hang out. They had to keep there friendship a secret you see, because her brother was James Potter, Head Boy, and her new friend was one of his enemies. But when my mother, fifth year Gryffindor Hermione Potter, fell in love with seventh year Slytherin outcast Severus Snape, she wanted to tell the whole world that she was in love and happy.

….We'll stop right there for moment. I know what you are thinking, "You're related to Harry Potter? And Snape? Does that mean that Snape and Harry are related?" To answer your first question, yes, I am related to Harry. James was my uncle, so that would make Harry my cousin, but please don't tell him, he doesn't know yet. As for your question on Snape being related to Harry, well yes, by marriage Snape is his Uncle. As for my relation to Snape, you will have to just let me finish my story. So back to it…

As you can imagine, James was extremely outraged by this situation, just like any other older brother would. He eventually got over it when the two love birds had announced there engagement. His own wife, Lilly, had played a big role in helping him to realize that his sister's happiness was more important then some childish grudge.

When Voldemort had come to power, my mother and Severus were two of the first of many to have the Imperius Curse used on them to join him. After a while, my mother couldn't take it anymore, and being the Gryffindor that she was, was going to let Voldemort know it too. That dark December night, she was beaten and raped for her behavior by Voldemort himself. Nine months later, on September 19, 1980, I was born. Severus had managed to convince the Dark Lord that I was not a result of his punishment on my mother. If it wasn't for the fact that I looked like my mother more than anyone else, Severus might not have been able to pull it off. I looked nothing like my birth father. Voldemort would probably have killed me if he found out I was his.

Voldemort ended up killing my mother when I was barely one month old. She didn't do what was asked of her. She was told to find out where her brother was. Not long after, James and Lily Potter were found, via someone else, and killed. When my birth father tried to kill my cousin, Harry, something happened and Voldemort was gone, for a while at least. I was the only part of my mother Severus had left. He loved me and raised me as if I was his own.

Being an Ex-Death Eater, Severus Snape had had a hard time trying to find a job, until Albus Dumbledore, one of the few who believed him to be innocent of joining Voldemort willingly, gave him the positions of the Potions Professor and the Head of his old house, Slytherin. So, less then a month before my 2nd birthday, Severus had sent me to live with my quote unquote Godmother Narcissa Malfoy. Severus had become friends with her right after he and my mother joined Voldemort. Narcissa, like Severus and my mother, had been forced to join the Dark Lord. Lucius Malfoy, on the other hand, joined of his own free will. He was never to know that I was not Severus's, for it would be very dangerous for me and everyone else (Narcissa and Dumbledore) who knew who I really was.

During the Holiday's, Severus had stayed at the Malfoy's with me. He would tell me stories of my mother and of the school he worked at. He never told me that I was Voldemort's daughter. I always thought that Severus was my father. I had fun living with the Malfoys. Aunt Narcissa, as I called her, would buy me almost everything I ever needed or wanted. The only time I didn't have fun, was when the Malfoy's son Draco, who was almost ten months older then me, would steal my toys just to watch me throw a fit and call me names all the time. We fought as if we were real siblings but we also were the best of friends at times.

When I was four years old, Severus's worst fear had come true. Lucius found out that I was Voldemort's daughter. Severus, with Dumbledore's permission, had altered Lucius's memory so that he would forget all about me. It was obvious that I could no longer live with the Malfoys as long as Lucius was around. Draco had promised to keep it a secret. They weren't too worried about him. They had a whole story worked out just in case. Severus had to do what he thought best and give me up for adoption until it was safe. Dumbledore had made sure that I was given to a family that understood that one day my father (Severus Snape) would come back to get me. I was given to a muggle family with the name of Granger.

At first, I would cry all the time wanting my daddy, Aunt Narcissa, or Draco. I eventually learned to call the Grangers, Mum and Dad and my memory of my life before them was slowly slipping away. I went to a muggle school and learned all the muggle traditions. Every birthday and Christmas I had received anonymous cards and presents that I found out later, were from my dad, Aunt Narcissa, and Draco. I grew up forgetting almost everything about my passed. I knew I had another family out there and I knew that they would come get me someday, but until then I was happy where I was. I lived with the Grangers until September 1, 1991 when my memory was refreshed a little and I was sent to Hogwarts, only to return to the Grangers' on Holidays.

So, my name started out Hermione, after my mother, Lillian, after my Aunt Lilly, Snape. By birth, my name was Hermione Lillian Riddle, but that had to be kept a secret. Then my name had changed to Hermione Elizabeth Granger. Dumbledore thought it best that my middle name be changed in order to keep Harry from knowing until the right time. So, like I said, you know me as Hermione Granger. That isn't my real name so just call me Hermione.

(A/N: Should I continue???) Review please!!!


	2. The Truth Revealed

**The REAL Me!**

Disclaimer: I don't own nothing related to J.K. Rowling except my own copies of the books and movies!!!LOL!!!

Ch. 2 _The Truth Revealed_

In the middle of July 1991, I had received my Hogwarts letter. It read…

_Dear Miss Granger,_

_We are pleased to inform you, that you have been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. _

_Term begins September 1. We await your owl no later than July 31. _

_Yours Sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Minerva McGonagall, _

_Deputy Headmistress _

As you can see, I received the same standard letter just like everyone else. However, everyone else did not get theirs hand delivered by Professor Albus Dumbledore himself accompanied by Professor Severus Snape.

I remember that day as if it was last week. I was upstairs in my room, reading as usual, when the doorbell rang. My mum had answered the door and less then five minutes later she was calling up the stairs, saying, "There is someone here to see you, Mione!" I was thinking to myself, 'Who would be here for me? I'm not expecting anyone, am I?' The moment I saw the two professors in the house, it was like a lightening bolt went off in the back of my head. I knew the two men from somewhere, but where? The tall man with black hair went very pale when I had entered the room. It was like he had seen a ghost. (That is just a figure of speech. Everyone knows ghosts are everywhere at Hogwarts.)

"Hermione Lillian? Wow look at you all grown up!" the old man with half moon shaped glasses had said, "It seems like only yesterday that you were just a baby" "Ok, this guy is really starting to freak me out. Why does Lillian sound so familiar?" I thought as I was looking at his clothes. He had on long silvery robes and a long dark blue clock. Not what you'd expect to see in London. He was defiantly, not from around here. The other man was wearing all black and still had not said a single word. Something inside of me wanted to run up to him, hug him, and assure him that everything was going to be ok now.

"Well, down to business," the old man had said pulling something out of his pockets. He had handed the contents to me. It was the letter. Again, something went of in the back of head. It was starting to come back to me. I took another look at the man in black; he looked as he if he was trying really hard to smile; as if he had forgotten how. I looked at him for a very long time. Everyone in the room was looking at me, waiting for me to say something. So, I did. "What's your name?" I asked the man in black. "Professor Severus Snape." The man answered with a hint of hope in his voice. I looked away from the man and everyone else in the room.

My eyes looked out the window. Many thoughts were running through my head. 'Severus Snape…..Hogwarts…..witchcraft…..Lillian…..this is all sounds so familiar.' My mind was trying to put the pieces of this mysterious puzzle together. I had heard that voice before. Then out of no where, I said out loud, "Hermione Lillian Snape!" It all fit. Everything was coming back to me. I remember being told that I had another family that would come back for me. All the memories that I had thought dreams were slowly finding there way back into my head. I looked at Severus Snape looking for a sign that my thoughts were correct. He answered with his arms starched out and a small tear forming in his left eye.

I ran over to him and gave him the biggest hug that I could. I had so many questions I wanted to ask. For example: "Where is Aunt Narcissa?" "Where is Draco?" And the one that really got to me, "Why did you leave me?" That is when my real dad, not my birth father, or my adopted father, but the one that loved me more then life itself, started telling me about everything. About my mother and her family, and the war that my cousin Harry had some how ended. He told me that Narcissa and Draco were fine and that I would get to see Draco at school.

He had left out that I was Voldemort's daughter and that being why I had to leave the Malfoys'. He just told me that Lucius Malfoy refused to take care of me while he was at Hogwarts and how Lucius was an evil man who didn't like me because of my birth mother. She was a Potter. He even told me about Lucius's memory being modified to forget me. He ended his whole story asking me for my forgiveness. I gave him a hug and then looked over to my adopted parents, who had tears in there eyes. "What about them?" I asked, "I can't leave them. No offence but they are the only family I had for a while." That is when Professor Dumbledore stepped in.

Dumbledore had told me that I would live at the school during the school year, but would return here during Holidays. He also told me of his plan to keep it all quite and how I was to remain Hermione Elizabeth Granger, the muggle born witch, while I was at school. Apparently, if people found out about me, it could be dangerous because there were death eaters out there who would hurt me just for being related to the Potters. I had to keep who I was even away from my own cousin. I could be friends with him if I wanted but nothing more until it was safe. I was also told that when Draco found out that I was real, that I was to bring him straight to Dumbledore to make him promise to keep it a secret as well. They were kind of hoping that he had forgotten all about me.

At the end of the day, Dumbledore and my dad (I love calling him that) had left. I would not see them again until September 1. My dad had already taken care of my school supplies except for my wand. He so badly wanted to go with me to get my very first wand, but he couldn't and you know why. I ended up going to Diagon Alley with my adopted parents two days before I left. Dumbledore had informed them on how to get there. The two days went by real fast. The next thing I knew I was at King's Cross about to say goodbye to the Grangers and head towards platform 9 ¾.


	3. Old and New Friends

**The REAL Me!**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to J.K. Rowling except my own copies of her books and movies!!! LOL!!!

Ch. 3 _Old and New Friends_

I had arrived on the platform about half an hour before the train left. I was already wearing my uniform. Changing on the train just didn't seem very appropriate. I loaded my trunk just like everyone else and decided to walk around the train a little bit. Nothing interested me. I found an empty compartment and took a seat. I pulled out a book that my dad had given me, he said it was my mother's favorite, and picked up where I had left off. It was ten minutes before the train left that people decided to show up. I was so nervous. As more and more people found themselves on the train I was almost in a state of panic. 'How is this supposed to work? I have never been so nervous in my life' I thought to myself.

Just then a short, stubby boy with huge ears had walked through the door. "Can I sit here?" he asked, "My Grandmother told me to sit as close to the front as possible and the other compartments this close are full." "Sure," I said thankful for someone to talk to, "I'm Hermione…ah…Granger." That was close. "Neville Longbottom" the boy replied. "If you don't mind me asking, why does your grandmother want you to sit at the front of the train?" His ears had gone a little red, "She thinks it is the safest place on the train. She worries to much about me."

"Is this your first time to Hogworts too?" I asked. I wanted to keep the conversation going. "Yep, I almost didn't get to come. My family thought I was a squib for the longest time." "A squib?" "Yea, you know, someone who has both magic parents but no magic themselves," I was starting to understand but was still a little confused so he continued, "It's the opposite of a muggle-born, a witch or wizard with muggles for parents." "Oh, right" There was a pause "Oh no! Trevor is gone" "Trevor? Whose Trevor?" I asked. "Trevor is my toad! Can you help me find him? Gran is going to kill me if I loose him again." "Er—sure. Don't panic, he probably hasn't gone that far"

So after we searched the compartment that we were in with no luck, the two of us got up and went in opposite directions to search other compartments. Neville went towards the front and I went towards the back for obvious reasons. I went to every compartment looking for him. The first one I went to held a few older students who were in what looked like a deep conversation. "Excuse me, have any of you seen a toad? There is a boy who has lost his." I asked. They all shock their heads and got back into their conversation.

The next room held a bunch of first year girls. Two of them were almost identical. When I had asked them they, thought I was looking for my toad and started to laugh at me. Apparently, owning a toad was "not in style." I left that compartment in a worse mood then when I had entered. 'Just the way to start off my first day!' I thought as I checked a few more compartments. There were a lot of people on the train and I was still nervous but I was also getting aggravated. How many times did I have to tell people it wasn't my toad?

I was thinking that I should have just stopped there. 'Maybe,' I thought, 'Neville has already found him. Oh, but I would feel awful if he hadn't. Alright just a few more and then I'll go back.' So I started towards the next compartment. When I got there I had opened the door and said with a sigh, "Have any of you seen a toad? A boy named Neville has lost his." I was showing how frustrated I was. I had my arms folded at my chest and I had rolled my eyes when I spoke.

When the three boys and the girl that were in the compartment started to answer is when I looked at them for the first time. There he was. My best friend, Draco Malfoy. I turned my head so it didn't look like I was staring. Dumbledore's words were running through my head, "If he ever recognizes you, you must bring him straight to me." 'Dumbledore is at the school; he isn't here. Maybe if I leave quickly he wont notice me.' I thought and started to leave.

I got a few feet away when a felt an arm pull me back and into a storage compartment. "Excuse me," the owner of the arm that held me back said, "What is your name." 'Oh, crap!' I thought, 'What do I do now? I guess I can tell him the truth and talk to Dumbledore later.' So with that in mind I answered. "Hermione."

He looked at me as if he was going to hurt me. "Very funny, who sent you?" 'What? What does he mean who sent me?' "I am afraid I don't know what you are talking about," That's it! I'll just play dumb. "Is this some kind of sick joke? And don't play dumb with me whatever your name is!" I knew that wasn't going to work. "But I already told you Draco, I am Hermione." Oops! "How do you know my name? I don't ever remember me telling you. Again I ask, who sent you?" There was only one thing I could do now, "Draco, its me."

Draco went whiter then he already was. He obviously was still clueless. I had no idea what to say. He was the first to speak in the awkward silence. "Why are you doing this? Hermione is not real. I don't know how you found out about her but the joke is over. You can tell however sent you that the damage they wanted is done." I was shocked. They told him I wasn't real. So that is what Dumbledore and my dad meant by, "When he finds out your real…" What could they have told him to make him believe that? I had to know.

I answered the best I could, "You must know more then one Hermione cause I am as real as they come. Who is the Hermione that you know of?" "What makes you think I would tell you? If you want to know, ask the person who sent you, cause they must know. I must say you look a lot like her; they are getting better." "First of all, I was not sent by anyone," My frustration was really starting to show, "So, if you wont tell me who Hermione is, I will just come to my own conclusion and use it against you." I know, that was very immature of me but I was only ten. That, and I knew that he was talking about me. "Fine," he said with anger starting to show in his eyes, "I tell you." He took a deep breath, assured me that if I told anyone it would be the last thing I ever did, and began his tale on the girl Hermione. "Well…er…Hermione was my…ah…my…my… myimaginaryfriend." "Your what?" I asked. I couldn't understand him. His words were running together.

"I said that she was my imaginary friend. There, does that make you happy? It was along time ago and I never wanted to believe that she wasn't real. One day she just left and my mother told me that she wasn't real so I shouldn't get too upset. The sad part was that my mother and my uncle played along with it. Every picture I had of her disappeared the day she did. She may not have been real, but to me, she was. She was my best friend, the only one I had. I have heard other people's stories about their imaginary friend but they all were different. Theirs' disappeared when they didn't need them anymore. I needed mine. I don't believe that she was fake at all. She was too real." He looked up and you could tell by the look on his face, that he felt like he said too much.

I couldn't help but laugh, "That's what the told you!" "Don't laugh or you you'll wish you had never been born," he said with a face that said he meant it, "My father would beat me for talking about her. He said 'Malfoys don't have an imagination' and the only way to get me to understand this was by beating her out of me. Do you think it is funny now?" I stopped laughing. He was beaten as a child because of me. 'Now what do I do?' I thought.

Again, he ended the silence, "Now, what is your name really?" 'Oh Lord help me!' I had no idea how he would react, 'Oh well, here it goes.' "I told you, my name is Hermione." 'Please believe me' "It must have been a coincidence that you had the same name." That was as close as an apology that he ever came to. Even though he had no reason to be sorry.

"Hang on, you still haven't told me how you know my name?" "Because Draco," I paused, "Its me. I am the Hermione that you grew up with." He almost hit the floor with shock. You could tell that he was battling with himself on whether or not to believe me. "Prove it." He said. "What?" "You heard me. If you are who you say you are, then prove it." "How?" "Well, lets see, how about you tell me your whole name." "Hemione Lillian Snape." There was another long pause. He kept staring at me. "Look Draco, you have got to believe me. I don't know what else to do to prove it." "Why?" was all he said, or asked rather.

I had no idea what he meant by "Why?" so I answered the best I could, "You have to believe me because I…." I was cut off. "I do believe you are who you say you are but why, after all these years, have you decide to show your face now? Why was I told that you did not excised? Why did you leave me?"

I told him, what my father told me. Which, of course, had nothing to do with Voldomort being my father. I didn't know at that point in time. I told him how his father wanted me killed because I was a Potter, and how his father didn't know that my mother was a Potter at first and that is why I lived with them. I told him how his father's memory was altered and about me being given up for adoption. I told him about how just recently I had been brought back into this world. I told him how he had to promise not to tell anyone, and how my life would be in danger if any of the old death eaters were to find out. I told him that my name was changed also. I ended with telling him how sorry I was but that I couldn't control it. I told him that I hoped one day we would be friends again.

At that, he looked into my eyes for the first time. "Don't worry Granger, I wont tell anyone about your little secret. As for us being friends again…I hate you too much right now. How come Uncle Sev couldn't alter my memory like my father? I wouldn't have had to hurt so much both emotionally and physically. That pain was all your fault."

I was almost in tears. He was being a little selfish but he had a point. He might have been overreacting just a little, but now that I think about it, he was only eleven. I think he took the news very well for his age. I guess living with his father he had to grow up fast. Part of me was glad to have left his house. Who knows what would have happened to me if I had stayed? "Please just pretend you don't know me. That is all I ask of you." He had said as he turned around and walked back to his compartment to join his friends. I stood there and watched him leave. 'I don't need him.' I thought to myself and I straightened up and continued on my search for Trevor the toad.


	4. Just Breathe

**The REAL Me!**

**Thanks to:**

**Popcornx5: **Ok, it is easy to get confused in my story, however I never said that Hermione was related to Lilly. She is the niece of James Potter and her mother is James's sister. Therefore making Harry related to Hermione! Re-read chapter 1, it might help! If this is not what you meant, please review again and I will try to help.

**LilPrincessMe2000:** I take your review as a true compliment. I wanted my story to be that way. Kind of like Harry Potter and what really could happen. Keep reading please, I hope you enjoy.

Sxcting: I am pleased that you think my story in original. I was getting tired of hearing the same story over and over again. 

**Also thanks to:**

Alwyn20, slyswn28, sweetncute325, Lorilie, 

Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to J.K. Rowling except my own copies of her books and movies, a monthly calendar, a daily calendar, a planner, and a few posters!!!! LOL!!!

A/N: Please be patient! It will be R rated soon, but right now in my story they are a little to young to be doing anything that would give it that rating. I am not one to write child pornography!!! LOL!!! Those who do write that kind of stuff….yikes!!! Stay away!!!

Ch. 4 _Just Breathe_

I had about four more compartments to go before I ended my half of the search. Before I could even reach the door of the next one, Neville had shown up. "Did you find him?" I asked. I thought that maybe he had come to get me. "No, sorry," He answered, "I was wondering what was taking you so long, then I realized that you had a lot more compartments to look through then I did, so I thought I would come and help you finish. Please don't tell my Gran though." "Ok, you take these two and I'll take those last two."

I closed the door of my last compartment and saw Neville who looked like he had been crying. "No luck?" I asked. I know, I know "here's your sign!" but I was just checking. "Well, lets start over. This time we will both go to every compartment. Starting from the back and work our way to the front." I was determined to help my new friend to find his toad. The last two compartments were kind annoyed because I had just asked them. So I asked them to keep an eye out for him. The third door from the end was just as much a surprise as the one that held Draco in it. I slid open the door. "Has anyone seen a toad? Neville's lost one," I said.

In the compartment were two first years. One with red hair and scruffy looking clothes, the other had dark messy hair, glasses and clothes just as scruffy as the red heads but were a few sizes to big. "We've already told him we haven't seen it," the red head said. He didn't have to be so rude. 'What is up with all of the people I have met today?' I thought to myself. I noticed he had his wand out and I decided to have a little fun.

"Oh, are you doing magic? Let's see it then." I said as I sat across from him. He looked taken back. "Err—all right." He cleared his throat and started his spell.

_"Sunshine, daisies, butter mellow,_

_ Turn this stupid, fat rat yellow."_

As I was hoping for, nothing happened. "Are you sure that is a real spell?" I asked. "Well, it's not very good, is it? I've tried a few spells just for practice and it's all worked for me." My idea was if I had to pretend to be muggle-born, I was going to show everyone that I was better then them and none of it was because of genetics, even though it was. So I continued, "Nobody in my family's magic at all, it was ever such a surprise when I got my letter, (Well, that part is true), but I was ever so pleased, of course, I mean, it's the very best school of witchcraft there is, I've heard, (wow that was a close one), I've learned all our course books by heart, of course, I just hope it will be enough—I'm Hermione Granger, by the way, who are you?" (Yea, I said that kinda fast didn't I?)

"I'm Ron Weasley," the red head muttered. "Harry Potter," said the other boy. I was stunned. Here right in front of me was my cousin. "Are you really? I know all about you, of course—I got a few extra books for background reading, and your in _Modern Magical History_ and _The Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts _and _Great Wizarding Events of the Twentieth Century._" All though he is in all of these books, that obviously isn't were I have heard of him.

"Am I?" He asked. 'Oh yea,' I thought, 'he lived with muggles just like I did.' So I just played along with my role, "Goodness, didn't you know, I'd found out everything I could if it was me. Do either of you know what house you'll be in? (Change the subject, great thinking) I've been asking around (not really, I asked Dad), I hope I'm in Gryffindor, it sounds by far the best; I hear Dumbledore himself was in it (and of course my mother), but I suppose Ravenclaw wouldn't be to bad (they are the smart ones, and as much as I love my father, I do not want to be put into Slytherin)….Anyway, we'd better go and look for Neville's toad. (I forgot he was standing there) You two had better change, you know, I expect we'll be there soon." 'Gosh, I hope so' I thought, 'I just made a complete fool out of myself in front of my cousin. Some day huh?'

Neville and I continued our search for Trevor. I passed Draco and his gang on the way. I paused and watched were he was going. 'I don't believe it! He is going to talk to my cousin! I don't think so, if he wont talk to me he can't talk to him.' I thought. "Keep looking that way," I told Neville, "I thought I saw something this way." So I turned and headed back to Harry and Ron's compartment. Something was going on in there. I could hear people yelling so I picked up my pace a little. I was almost there when Draco came out. "Granger," he acknowledged me with hatred in his voice, so I did it back, "Malfoy."

A second later I entered the compartment, "What has been going on in hear?" There was candy all over the floor and Ron was picking his rat up by the tail. Apparently they were ignoring me. "I think he's been knocked out. No—I don't believe it—he's gone back to sleep. You've met Malfoy before?" 'He has?' I thought. I decided to stay and see what they were going to say about my old best friend. Harry talked about how they met in Diagon Alley. Then it was Ron's turn to say something.

"I've heard of his family. They were some of the first to come back to our side after You-Know-Who disappeared. Said they'd been bewitched" As Ron said this, I was trying so hard not to laugh out sarcastically, 'Yea right' I thought. "My dad doesn't believe it. ('Good for him') He says Malfoy's father didn't need an excuse to go over to the Dark Side." A lot was going on in my mind. 'If I had stayed at the Malfoy's, people would be talking like that about me.' For the second time in that day I was happy that I was given up for adoption. The next thing I knew Ron was talking to me, "Can we help you with something?"

"You'd better hurry up and put your robes on, I've just been up to the front to ask the conductor, and he says we're nearly there. You haven't been fighting, have you? You'll be in trouble before we even get there!" 'Gees Hermione, is that the best you could think of? They are probably thinking you are a nut case or something. I am really good at BSing things though.'

Ron made some comment about his rat fighting and then he told me to leave so they could change. I was sick of his snarky attitude so I told him some lame reason for coming in there in the first place and then, to top it all off, I made sure that I was nice enough to point out the dirt that was on his nose. His face was turning red with embarrassment and anger. I stuck my nose in the air and left. Ok, I know I was being childish. I was a nervous wreck. I had to pretend to be someone I'm not, I got in a fight with my best friend, and I was headed to a new school. Being stuck up and snobby was the only way that I saw for me to get through the next seven years without being questioned.

The train had arrived and all the first years were called off by a huge man. We were led to a whole bunch of boats. I could see Hogwarts from there. It was just as beautiful as Dad had described it. I instantly felt at home. I felt as if it had come out of a dream I had, as if I had seen it before. "No more'n four to a boat!" The large man, that I learned went by the name of Hagrid, had said. I followed Neville into a bout with Ron and Harry.

As soon as everyone was in, the boats moved forward. After a while we had reached our destination, and climbed out. Before we went on Hagrid had found Trevor and made sure he got back to Neville. Everyone walked up a flight of stone steps and crowded around the huge, oak door. Hagrid made sure we were all there and that Neville still had his toad. He turned and knocked three times on the door. 'This is it,' I thought as more and more butterflies found themselves in my stomach, 'Breathe Hermione, just breathe!'


	5. My Mother's Bed

**The REAL Me!**

**Thanks to:**

Sxcting: Hey, I want to apologize for not having your name in bold in my last chapter. On my computer it was but on the story it wasn't. Please don't take offence by it at all. I know that I would be a little upset if it where me. Please keep reading! 

**HorseCrazyjjm: **Thank you so very much!!! I don't know that if my story is the best or not but it puts a smile on my face to know that someone likes it. I live to serve!!! Thanks again

**Also thanks to:** **yellowrosesinateacup **and** anafics **

**_THANKS_ TO EVERYONE WHO PUT ME UNDER THERE FAVORITE AUTHOR/STORY LISTS!!! TO ME THAT IS A REAL HONOR!!! THANKS FOR MAKING MY DAY!!!**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to J.K. Rowling except my own copies of her books and movies, a monthly calendar, a daily calendar, a planner, and a few posters!!!! LOL!!!

A/N: Please be patient! It will be R rated soon, but right now in my story they are a little to young to be doing anything that would give it that rating. I am not one to write child pornography!!! LOL!!! Those who do write that kind of stuff….yikes!!! Stay away!!!

Ch. 5 _My Mother's Bed_

I am sure you all know what happened next. All of the first years, me included, were panicking about The Sorting Ceremony. It had turned out to be a sorting hat that you placed on your head. When Professor McGonagall started to read off the names, I noticed that they were in alphabetic order. I was panicking. 'Is McGonagall going to call me by Granger or Snape?' The next thing I heard was Finch-Fletchley, Justin being put in Hufflepuff and Finnigan, Seamus being out in Gryffindor. They had gone from B to F. G was next. I hoped that they would not skip G like they had C, D, and E. I was holding my breath, begging to hear my name called next. "Granger, Hermione!"

'Oh thank you God!' I thought as I walked up to the stool a little fast. It was then that I saw my dad for the first time since I had arrived. He gave me a little smile and a wink. I pulled the hat on and it began to talk to me. "I must say dear, you are the hardest I have ever had to place yet. You are very brave, smart, cunning, and loyal. You have all four houses' qualities in you, more so then others. You must relax dear girl, I cannot see what is in your head if you don't."

'Oh, sorry!' I thought and the hat heard it. "Don't be sorry, you have many secrets that you don't want known." The hat seemed to be thinking really hard because it didn't say anything for a while. 'I can't be in Slytherin; everyone must think I am muggle-born. I want to be in Gryffindor like my mother. That would be nice.' I had forgotten that the hat could read my mind and that was the reason it hadn't said anything.

"I see what is in side your heart as well as your head, and I do believe that if I put you anywhere you would do great. Are you sure you don't want Slytherin? I since a tiny bit of hope of being placed there. Slytherin or Gryffindor? Hmmm" 'No! Please! Anywhere but Slytherin! It is for my own good.' He heard that too and finally, after what seemed like forever, he said, "You asked for it," just load enough for me to hear and then out load for everyone else to hear he said, "GRYFFINDOR!"

A loud cheer came from my new house table. The sorting continued and Neville was after me. He made Gryffindor. Draco had made Slytherin. 'Ha! Of course he would!' The next name that I cared to hear was Harry's. He made Gryffindor also. Ron was second to last; he too made Gryffindor. 'Well, you can't have everything' I thought. I really didn't want him to be in Gryffindor. I did not like him.

After the sorting was over Dumbledore had gotten to his feet. He welcomed everyone to a new year at Hogwarts and then said a few words of nonsense and sat back down. Everyone clapped and cheered as the plates in front of us filled with food. Ghosts had started to show up. They were welcoming everyone. The rest of the dinner went by ok. Percy, who was one of the Prefects and one of Ron's older brothers, and I got into a conversation of all the different classes that I would be taking. I was greatly looking forward to Transfiguration. Dad said it was my mother's favorite. Out of nowhere, Harry slapped is forehead with pain. "What is it?" Percy had asked him. "Nothing." 'Nothing? Whatever! No one goes around and slaps his or herself for nothing. Oh well.' I thought.

The next thing I knew, Harry asked Percy, "Who's that teacher talking to Professor Quirrell?" I turned to look. They were talking about my dad. I was able to catch the last part of what Percy had said, "…knows an awful lot about the Dark Arts, Snape." ('Yea, and? So what? Wow calm down Hermione. Stop jumping to conclusions.')

I really wanted to go and talk to him, my dad I mean. I didn't know when the next time I would get the chance to would be. I looked up at him hoping that he would give me some kind of sign as to when and where or something. He didn't look in the direction of my table for the remainder of dinner. At the very end Dumbledore gave his announcements, led us as we sang the school song and sent us off to bed. For a brief second, Dumbledore caught my eyes and smiled at me. With that smile he assured me that everything was going to workout all right.

Percy led the new Gryffindores and I to our new home for our time at Hogwarts. He told us our password and pointed us in the direction of our beds. I went straight to my bed when I had climbed the last set of stairs. I had the best bed in the room in my opinion as well as the other first year girls. They were begging me to switch with one of them. It was right next to the window, overlooking the lake. I told them that I would think about it just as a piece of parchment sitting on my trunk caught my eye. I opened it and read…

My dear Hermione,

I am so glad that you made Gryffindor just like your mother. She would have been so proud. I made sure that you received her bed. If you look at the headboard right were the mattress meets it, you will see where she engraved her name. I know how much you want to be like her. I'm sure the other girls are jealous, it is the best bed on the room. Just remember that you can't tell them any of this. I know how hard it must be for you. I talked to Draco earlier this evening and I heard about what happened. Just give him some time. Meanwhile, get some rest. You have a big day ahead of you. I love you.

Love always,

Dad

P.S. I love being able to say I am your father, even though no one knows. If you have any questions or need anything at all, send me an owl. I hope to meet with you soon. Until then, I love you.

After reading that, I looked at the other girls and simply said, "I think I will keep this one." I changed into my pajamas and crawled on to my new bed. I pulled the pillow away, and sure enough, there read _Hermione Ann Potter_. I put the pillow back down, placed my head on it, and fell into one of the nicest sleeps I've ever had.


	6. First Week

**The REAL Me!**

**Thanks to: **

**Sweetncute325:** I'm just glad that you reviewed!

**HorseCrazyjjm:** I hope I never do

**SoulEmbers**: It is a little trick I learned called "have the book with you as you write" lol!

**Also thanks to:** popcornx5, ezza, slyswn28283, sxcting, yellowrosesinateacup, dmwzrdbabe12, devilz angel69

**_THANKS AGAIN_ TO EVERYONE WHO PUT ME UNDER THERE FAVORITE AUTHOR/STORY LISTS! TO ME THAT IS A REAL HONOR! THANKS FOR MAKING MY DAY!**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to J.K. Rowling except my own copies of her books and movies, a monthly calendar, a daily calendar, a planner, and a few posters! LOL!

A/N: Please be patient! It will be R rated soon, but right now in my story they are a little to young to be doing anything that would give it that rating. I am not one to write child pornography! LOL! Those who do write that kind of stuff….yikes! Stay away!

Ch. 6

The next morning I got up and headed for the Great Hall to eat breakfast. I was so nervous about the first day of school that I needed comfort food. I know most people wouldn't be able to eat at all if they were nervous, but for me it switches on me from time to time, and today I wanted food.

As I was walking I passed a group of first year Slytherins. Draco was in the front. I gave him a small smile and he returned it by looking at me as if I was a stray dog that got caught in the rain. He was obviously still mad at me. That made me forget all about eating. I tried so hard not to cry. I wasn't going to let anyone see me cry.

I went back to the room and grabbed _Hogwarts, A History_ and began to read. The other girls in the room, Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil, had been putting on make-up and doing their hair. I had remembered them from the train. They apologized for the toad incident by the way. They also say me as a project. I was bombarded with "Come on Hermione, let me fix your hair!" or "Hermione, you should really put a little make up on! It will bring out your eyes!" I thanked them but turned them down. My mom and dad, well the Grangers, told me I was too young for make-up. I also didn't have an interest in it. I saw the way those to girls turned out and I didn't really want to look like a clown.

Soon the two girls left to go down to breakfast and I decided to go and find all of my classes.

The first week flew by really fast. I loved all of my classes. I was so excited. I told myself that I was going to be the best witch Hogwarts, or even the world, as ever seen. I was a bit shocked when I attended my first History of Magic class. Professor Binns turned out to be a ghost; the only ghost teacher at Hogwarts.

Transfiguration was my favorite class. We had turned matches into needles just like Percy had said. Well, I did. I was the only one who even made a difference in my match. Professor McGonagall gave me a smile that hardly anyone else ever saw. Defense Against the Dark Arts was not as fun as everyone had made it out to be. There was something fishy about Professor Quirrell.

All through out the week, Dad would send me owls asking how things were going. I never had a chance to talk to him in person. I would send his owl back telling him about how I was the only one to transfigure my match in to a needle, and how I didn't like DADA that much. He told me how my mother would be so proud of me and he told me that even though I didn't like DADA it was of great use and I needed to do my best.

The next letter I had received from him was a letter telling me to make sure I don't accidentally let anything slip while I was in his class. He also told me that if he ever insulted me not to take offence by it. I was a Gryffindor and as much as he loved me he had to pretend to dislike me to keep our secret safe. When I had stepped foot into his class, I was nervous. Not only was my father teaching but my ex-best friend was in that class.

Dad had started the class by taking role. He paused at Harry's name. He had made some comment about being a celebrity and Draco and his two friends, more like bodyguards to me, had laughed. I shot him a look of hatred that he shot right back at me. Dad had begun his class with a little description of the class I guess you could say. I was getting more and more excited.

As I am sure all of you know, my dad had picked on Harry. I really did know all of the answers and was getting really mad that he would not call on me. I know he had to pretend he disliked me, but to completely ignore me like that was a little too much. I knew the answers. Finally Harry told him to ask me, I was out of my seat by that time. I was not going to let him get away with ignoring me. "Sit down!" he snapped at me. 'Ok,' I thought, 'maybe I shouldn't have done that. I just really wanted to show off how much I knew.

I sat quite the rest off the class. Just as I was about to walk out after class, I heard my dad say, "Miss Granger would you stay behind a minute please?" "Yes Professor" 'I wonder if that was as weird for him as it was for me?' Draco was also asked to stay behind. 'Oh great!' I rolled my eyes. Dad waited till everyone was out of the room before he continued. He grabbed me and pulled me into a hug. I saw Draco's face and it looked like he still was in shock.

"Ok, down to business. I wanted the two of you to join me tomorrow night for dinner. I want the two of you to become friends again. I know that being in two different houses it would be hard, but you can keep it a secret. I want my family back the way it was. Can you do that for me?"

All I could do was look at Draco. He looked up at Dad and said, "I would love to join you for dinner Uncle Sev. However, as for my old '**imaginary**' friend and I being friends again, I don't see it happening any time soon." Draco glared at me. He apparently was made at Dad too. "Ok then. Draco you are excused, now Hermione," he turned to me, "I wanted to apologize for earlier. Ignoring you is the easiest way for me to not slip. It seemed to work, everyone thought that I just didn't like you, which was what I was trying to do. You just looked so much like your mother when you were raising your hand. She was a little bookworm just like you. Anyway, the point is, I am sorry that we have to live like this."

I quickly interrupted, "Dad, please, it isn't your fault. I am the one who should be sorry about earlier. I was getting mad because you were ignoring me and I wasn't thinking about why." I smiled at him and he gave me another hug. "Well," he said, "I will see you tomorrow at dinner, I have a few papers to grade and people will be wondering where you are." I so badly wanted to say that no one will even notices that I am gone, but I just said, "Ok, I'll see you tomorrow!" "I love you," he said. "I love you too."

I opened the door and walked back to my room anticipating dinner the next day. As for that night, I had a whole bunch of homework that I needed to proof read. I grabbed my book bag and walked to the library where I knew I could be alone.


	7. Dinner and Gifts

**The REAL Me!**

**Thanks to: **Everyone who wrote a review. I'll put names in the next chapter.

**_THANKS AGAIN_ TO EVERYONE WHO PUT ME UNDER THERE FAVORITE AUTHOR/STORY LISTS! TO ME THAT IS A REAL HONOR! THANKS FOR MAKING MY DAY!**

Before I start with chapter seven I have a random question that I would like to ask. I want to know how many of you readers are male and how many are female? I told you it was random! My friend has this theory that only girls and gay guys read this kind of romantic type stuff! I hope this all makes since!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to J.K. Rowling except my own copies of her books and movies, a monthly calendar, a daily calendar, a planner, and a few posters! LOL!

A/N: Please be patient! It will be R rated soon, but right now in my story they are a little to young to be doing anything that would give it that rating. I am not one to write child pornography! LOL! Those who do write that kind of stuff….yikes! Stay away!

Ch. 7 Dinner and Gifts

Dinner the next night didn't go the way Dad had hoped it would. He had decided that he would cook for Draco and me. You would think that being a Potions Master he would be a great cook. I mean cooking requires you to measure things out and follow directions just like potions. Well, you would think that wouldn't you? I guess he was just nervous. He made us spaghetti with garlic bread on the side. He cooked the noodles to long and put way too much of some kind of spice in the sauce. The garlic bread had way too much garlic and not only that it was burnt.

There was little conversation going on at the table. Dad and I would talk about school and other wizard type things that I had missed growing up. Draco would grunt every once in a while I guess to just to remind us that he was there. By the time we were on the topic of flying lessons, Dad had had enough of Draco's attitude. "Draco could you please try to have some manners?" He asked and Draco replied, "I'm sorry Uncle Sev, but it is hard to do so with people who are practically filthy little mu…!"

That is all he could get out before Dad had stood up and started yelling, "DRACO TAYLOR MALFOY! YOU ARE EXCUSSED FROM THIS TABLE IMMEDIATELY! I WILL NOT TOLERATE THAT KIND OF BEHAVIOR!" I had never seen Dad that angry before. It almost scared me. Draco stood up from the table and walked out the door without so much as looking at either Dad or myself. It had gotten completely silent. I had grown very tense. Finally the silence was broken when Dad had turned to me, "Hermione, sweetheart, I am so sorry that I left you with those muggles. I should have gone with you. I could have gotten a job somewhere else and you and Draco could still be secret friends with out Lucius knowing. This is all my fault."

For the second time in two days my father had apologized for my life. I had had enough. "Dad," I interrupted, "listen to me. You did what you thought was best. Yes I didn't get to grow up with you but at least I grew up and am here with you now. And Yes I did loose my best friend but I have and will make others. Draco and I may or may not be able to be friends again. I don't blame him for being a prat about this. How would you feel in his place? I guess what I am trying to say, Dad, is that what happened, happened and it isn't your fault so stop apologizing."

My dad had looked at me with tears in his eyes. He knew I was right. He gave me hug and told me that he just want to be a good father and was having a hard time. I assured him that he was doing a great job and hugged him one last time as I excused myself to go to bed.

The follow Thursday was to be my first flying lesson. I was not looking forward to it at all. First of all I hated heights. Second, the Gryffindors had their lessons with the Slytherins, which meant that Draco would be there. Third, flying isn't something that you can learn form a book and I didn't want to embarrass myself.

The morning of, Neville and I were reading _Quidditch Through the Ages_ trying to at least learn the basics before we had to actually get on a broom. We were interrupted when mail started to arrive. Neville had received a small package from his grandmother. It contained a remembrall. He was very ecstatic about it and was telling us all about it when Draco showed up and took it from him. 'I can't believe I was ever friends with him,' I thought to myself as Professor McGonagall showed up to stop the commotion.

At three-thirty our lesson had stated. Well, you all know what happened there so I really don't need to relive that moment. When McGonagall came to get Harry, my heart almost stopped. I had hated Draco more then than I ever had. Because of him, Harry would be sent home. I was mad, that is until I learned that instead of getting expelled Harry had made seeker of the Quidditch team. Oh how I couldn't wait to see the look on Draco Malfoy's face.

I am trying to hurry up through the stuff you already know so bare with me. Well you know about the wizard's duel and how I had tried to stop it. I knew it was a trick. We had a very close call with Filch and the huge three-headed dog that I learned later was named Fluffy. I had noticed the trapped door almost right away. When I told Harry and Ron about it they were being very rude. I was just trying to be friends with them and that was how the repaid me. I decided to talk to dad about the trapped door.

I went upstairs and wrote him a letter about what happened and he replied almost immediately.

Hermione,

I understand that you were trying to protect Harry and the Weasley boy but you need to learn to mind your own business. They will get caught one day and it would be best if you were not with them when they do. They put your life in danger when you went through that door. And speaking of that door, I don't want to hear you talking about it again. Is that understood? There is a reason that it is there and you all are not supposed to know about it. If Harry and the Weasley are trying to figure it out please inform me. I will put a stop to it. In the meantime how about we have dessert tomorrow night after dinner? I promise I will not cook it. I will bring it with me from the great hall. Get some sleep. You have class tomorrow.

Love,

Dad

I had done what Dad had asked. I just ignored every thought I had about that trapped door. I even ignored Harry and Ron when they were talking about it. In fact I wasn't talking to them at all. Dad was right; they had put my life in danger last night. Draco was surprised, again, to see Harry still at school. 'I wonder if Dad had invited him to dessert as well?' I though.

After dinner I went to have dessert with Dad. I was expecting to see Draco there. Half of me wanted him there and the other half didn't. To my surprise, Draco was not

there. I was thankful that I got to spend some time alone with my father. He apparently wanted to 'get to know me' better. There was something fishy about the way he was so persistent on wanting to know all the answers. I found out later the reason why. The next week was my birthday. I was so busy with school that I had forgotten, well he had remembered. I was sitting in class that day when prefect from Hufflepuff had walked in.

"Excuse me Professor, but Professor Snape would like to speak with Miss. Granger in his office." I was excused and ran to my dad's classroom where his class had been dismissed. He had never called me out of class before so I thought it was an emergency. I couldn't see him anywhere, so I called out for him.

"Dad? You here?"

"In here sweetheart!"

"Dad, what's wrong? Are you o..ok…"

When I had walked into his office, I was surprised to see balloons, and banners that read 'Happy Birthday Hermione!' In the corner of the room there was a small cake with the same words on it. Dad had seen me look at it and assured me that he didn't make it. When he had said that I had noticed for the first time all the people in the room. Of course there was my dad but he had invited Dumbledore, Draco, and to my surprise Aunt Narcissa. She had tears in her eyes. "Look at you. My little 'Mione has all grown up. Oh Sev, she starting to look just like her mother," with that said she pulled me into a suffocating hug. I don't think that she was planning on letting go. In fact Dad had to pry her off of me.

After Aunt Narcissa let go, my dad had pulled me into a hug as well. "Happy birthday, pumpkin!" "Thanks Daddy!" Dumbledore had ended the silence, "Alright now, come on, lets open all of these gifts and eat the cake. We don't have much time. The next class starts in half an hour. Draco had stayed in comer of the room the entire time, clearly not wanting to be there.

I loved all of my gifts. I had received a new journal from Dumbledore who said that my mother used to keep one. I got some new clothes and some jewelry from Aunt Narcissa and Draco. Draco didn't like the idea that his name was on the card. The last gift was a thick silver bracelet with green vines and a single red rose placed in the center. On the inside 'Daddy's little princess' was engraved along with the initials S.S. and H.L.S.(Dad doesn't have a middle name) I guess you know who that was from. He also gave me a locket with a picture of him and my mother holding me on the inside. I hugged him after he helped me put them on. I was never going to take them off.

The bell rang and with a wave of his wand Dumbledore had the place cleared of all the birthday gear. Draco left the room in a hurry, not wanting to be seen. I said my good byes to everyone else and followed him. My next class was charms, and then the day was over. I fell asleep that night looking at the picture in my locket.


End file.
